1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus with an on-screen display pivoting function. More specifically, the present invention relates to a video display apparatus with an on-screen display pivoting function in which, even when the user arbitrarily pivots the monitor of a computer system, the on-screen display is normally displayed.
2. Related Art
Generally, a video display apparatus such as the monitor of a computer system has functions such that the user can arbitrarily adjust the brightness and size of the picture. In addition, such a video display apparatus typically has an on-screen display (OSD) capability.
Monitors associated with computer systems also have the capability of being rotated by 90 degrees about an axis passing from the front of the monitor to the rear thereof. However, when such rotation is carried out, the OSD on the screen of the monitor also rotates through 90 degrees so that the letters and figures of the OSD appear to be lying on their sides relative to their previous, unrotated appearance.
Thus, as a result of such rotation of the monitor, the user thereof is substantially inconvenienced in that it is difficult for the user to see or accurately view the OSD.